Copper
A 25-year old woman who decided the best thing to do during the zombie apocalypse is start her own radio show. Copper was one of Mattie's pre-existing characters brought into the RP for a larf. Backstory (Pre-Outbreak) probably never come up because Copper is one secretive bastard So far (Post-Outbreak) Copper found an abandoned radio station, and initially used it to try to find if there was any large organised attempt to salvage the destruction raging across America. Her signal was only state-wide and she never found anything but small groups of survivors, but who knows what lies beyond the reach of her signal? Disappointed but still determined to keep on kicking, Copper busted out her old Fallout soundtrack and decided to broadcast her nerdy old-fashioned songs and general douchebaggery as far as she could. As a result, a large group of travellers headed by Mr Johnson heard her signal, got in contact with her, and decided to set up their camp in the casino-ridden city around her radio tower. The group quickly flourished, and Copper wasn't one to argue with their party-party attitudes. The group acquired a ship, and took a few trips up and down the coast, collecting a few more people. Eventually Copper decided to take a break and go on a trip too. Leaving Kibbles, her apprentice/co-host behind, Copper set off to hang out and get drunk on the luxury cruise ship. Here, she met Xesthersu and the gang and, in an effort to charm Su, invited them to one of the swanky VIP-only dinner parties that Johnson held. As a result of this, it was discovered that Mr Johnson and friends had been engaging in cannibalism, a fact that was entirely new to Copper. Personality Copper is the proud owner of an incredibly obnoxious and totally unapologetic personality. Despite the fact that she insults people left, right and centre, she seems to get by on life entirely on her strange charm. It is very hard to tell what she's ever truly thinking and feeling except by taking her by total surprise, but she recovers very quickly. Copper is very easygoing, and is rarely the type to hold a real grudge, but is also not really one to care about anything positive either. Copper likes to throw out the nerdy references, but she's not about to reveal just how much she really is into that stuff (cough room full of anime figurines cough cough) Relationships Xesthersu Usimiu Nice rack. Ron Greenwood Copper finds him pretty endearing. He reminds her of herself when she was younger and more awkward, and is glad to be his social sensei. But let's all hope that Ron doesn't grow up to be like her... Sheridan O'Connel Copper's entire impression of her so far is the grumpy, jealous side that Sherri is showing. Copper has no sympathy for her romantic plights, and takes great delight in taunting her over Su. Tal Litao She can respect the rebellious type. They'll either become great friends or worst enemies. Trivia *Copper was created as a parody of tumblr. *We're not sure how she manages to dye her hair and straighten her fringe in these apocalyptic conditions. *Her eyes are usually the exact same shape as her glasses lenses.